Welcome to my nightmare
by MrsAuditoire
Summary: This girl was not expecting her night to end up like this. But Michael Myers did.


"Alright, see you tomorrow then. Love you mum!" I hung up the phone and fell back onto my bed with a huff. My parents were at some party and weren't coming home until late, so my dog Lacy and I had the house to ourselves. I got up and headed to the bathroom to get ready for bed. As I was washing my face, Lacy suddenly began barking and howling. "Lacy! Shush!" I yelled. Much to my annoyance, she continued growling. "Ugh." I wiped my face and walked down the stairs, but the second I reached the bottom she abruptly stopped, her snarling turning into quiet whimpering. "Lacy? What's wrong girl?" My eyes adjusted to the darkness just enough to see her tail between her legs, still whining and slowly backing away from the window. "What the hell..?" I slowly stepped over to the window and stepped in some warm liquid. "Did you just piss... Oh my GOD!" I lifted my foot and it was covered in sticky, crimson fluid. I glanced over at Lacy and almost threw up. My hands flung up to my mouth and I let out a loud sob. "L-Lacy?!"

Her front leg was gone. It looked like it was just torn out of the socket. I fell to my knees and moved one hand to my stomach when I saw her face. Half of it was just mangled flesh and I swear I could see bone... Her remaining eye looked at me, dull and clouded with agony and pain. "Holy shit.." I leaned over and vomited on our tile floor. "Oh, oh god how- No, no NO!" I screamed when she collapsed, and lay in her own blood unmoving. I just sat there for a few moments, tears running down my face as I examined the area. Blood and fur was smeared on the floor and glass of the window, which was opened. _Someones in the house_.

Snapping back to my senses, I stumbled over to my telephone and punched in 9-1-1. I put the phone to my ear and my heart dropped. My phone was dead. Something slammed onto my shoulder, making me jump out of my own skin and yelp. My head whipped around, but my eyes saw nothing. I cried out and ran to the front door, tugging at the doorknob.  
It didn't budge.  
I whipped around, and bumped into something. Or someone.  
I looked up slowly, and right in front of me was a man in a stark white mask with no expression and the blackest eyes. Blood was splattered all over him, old and new, and I could see black fur in some of it. ''Y-you killed..." I barely hesitated before screeching as loud as I could and shoving past him, flying up the stairs to my room.

After locking the door, I darted to my window, fumbling with its own lock. BANG. A raspy sob escaped my lips. _I'm just dreaming it's a dream_.. BANG. "Come on come on..!" I cried. "Why won't this open!'' BANG! a hand erupted through my door in a flurry of splintered wood and another blood curdling scream split through the air. The lock on my window clicked at the same time as the one on my door. I kicked the screen off and jumped out my window onto my roof, only to have my ankles grabbed in a death grip and pulled back into my room. A painful yell tore through my throat. "HELP ME! SOMEONE PLEA-" a calloused hand reached over and clapped over my mouth. _This is it, I'm going to die right now, this is a living nightmare and I'm dead I'm dead..._ I came to the conclusion he had already killed my neighbours, fuck, maybe even the whole damn block.

I gagged and choked on a sob as I was yanked back into my room by my hair, and I couldn't even scream anymore it hurt so much. The man threw me against the wall and I let out a feeble whimper. The lights were off, and all I could see was the ghostly mask. "Please don't kill me, please oh god please don't ki-" My rasping words turned into horrible choking sounds as a kitchen knife slit my throat, but not enough to end my life yet. I brought a trembling hand up to my neck as I gasped for air, horrified at the amount of blood streaming from the wound. I looked up at him and spluttered, dark red spit spraying on the white mask as I retched and choked on my own blood. A large hand wrapped around my neck, over my own, and I was roughly jerked up into the air. I wheezed as my feet were lifted from the soiled carpet and weakly tried to pry his hands away, but my effort was like that of a fly.

His breathing was ragged and loud, slightly muffled by the mask on his face. It only made him even more frightening. I watched with my eyes wide in terror as he easily broke a metal pole off of my bed, and rose it above his head. All I could do was squeeze my eyes shut and brace myself for the inevitable pain. He brought it down with incredible force, and a strained cry gurgled in my throat as it sunk into my chest. A sickening crack spread throughout my whole body as I was pinned against the wall, my bare feet dangling in the air. New pain flowered from where the pole was penetrated through me, and my lungs screamed for oxygen. The murderer just took a step back, tilted his head, and admired his work in silence. After what felt like an eternity, my weak sobs and chokes finally faded, and the unbearable pain seemed to have left my body. My head hung low, and I shut my eyes, gladly allowing this nightmare to end and send me into never ending darkness.


End file.
